


Legacy

by ZoisiteMoon



Series: Koev Halev [2]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Family Relationship Switcheroo, Implied/Referenced Death in Childbirth, raised by grandparents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22860292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoisiteMoon/pseuds/ZoisiteMoon
Summary: Spy finds himself having to look after the only thing left of his son.
Relationships: Miss Pauling/Scout (Team Fortress 2), Scout's Mother/Spy (Team Fortress 2)
Series: Koev Halev [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177079
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Legacy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Measured](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/gifts).



> This is a sequel to a story I wrote back in 2017 right around my 22nd birthday. If you're interested in reading that story, check out the link here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/10028774
> 
> Anyway, I quickly typed this thing up five days before my 25th birthday, because why not? Enjoy!

You sit in the rocking chair and watch your son as he sleeps in his crib. It's still hard to believe that he's here and in the same room as you, no less. You wonder how you were lucky enough to have a baby as beautiful as he is... except you shouldn't.

He isn't your son at all. He's your grandson. However, it's probably for the best if he doesn't find this out. It was bad enough that your son had to die before he could meet his son, but his mother... nothing could've prepared you for what fate had in store for the woman who would've been your daughter-in-law. No woman should have to die in childbirth like she did... especially not his mother. You both knew that when she died, things would never be the same again. It was now up to you to raise what's left of your son.

Suddenly, something compels you to get up from the rocking chair and walk over to your son's crib. You pick him up, and you hold him. Suddenly, the memories seem to flood back... of you, of your son's mother, the first time you held your son... the best memories anybody could ask for... Alas, that's all in the past. Right now, you and the woman you've loved for years have a baby to look after...

You have to finish what your son started. You have to keep your grandson safe. It's what his mother would've wanted.


End file.
